


Aye, Aye Captain

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Stark!Reader, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You are Tony Starks daughter, but no one knows that except for Nick Fury and Maria Hill.  Your dad doesn't know that you're a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but he finds out when you're injured on a mission.





	Aye, Aye Captain

“Y/N!” Steve cried out as you took a bullet to the side. You were on your knees grasping the wound, blood spilling over your fingers.

You lifted your arm and fired off a few rounds until the man who shot you was taken out. “Son of a bitch!” You yelled as you bent over. “Did that asshole really have to shoot me in the side?!”

Steve was by your side in an instant, “Come on, let’s get you back to the compound.”

He helped you onto the Quinjet and laid you down and rushed for the pilot seat. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. call Fury and let him know that Y/N was shot.”

“Yes Captain Rogers,” the AI said.

Fury sighed as he set his phone down, “Stark isn’t going to be happy about this.”

Maria crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, “The others still don’t know?”

Fury shook his head, “No, Y/N wanted it that way. She didn’t want the others to know who her dad was. She even made sure Tony didn’t know she had joined S.H.I.E.L.D.. She thought it would be better that way. Didn’t like the idea of Tony hovering over her, worrying about her.”

“Does he still not know or has she told him yet?” You had been an agent for almost two years now. You could have told Tony by now that you had joined.

“If he doesn’t he will now. F.R.I.D.A.Y. will have alerted him that his daughter was injured.”

You were lying in bed with Steve sitting beside you. “I’m fine,” you told him. “You don’t need to sit here.”

“Yes, I do. I should have clocked that guy and stopped him before you were injured.” You could see the regret on his face. How he was beating himself up over this.

Before you could respond the door to the med bay burst open, and Tony entered with the doctor yelling at him to stop. “Kid, what the hell?! You’re a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent? And you’re working with Capsicle!”

Steve looked at you with a confused expression and you sighed, “Dad.”

Steve stood up, “Wait, dad?” He looked at Tony, “She’s your daughter?” He looked back at you, “But your last name isn’t Stark.”

“Great observation skills there, Cap,” Tony slapped his back.

“I changed my name when I joined so that Dad wouldn’t know of my recruitment,” you told Steve. “He tends to be….”

“Loving, awesome, the most caring dad in the world?” Tony cut in.

You shot a glare at him, “Overbearing.”

Tony looked offended, “How can you say that to your own father?”

You rolled your eyes, “If you weren’t so overbearing I would have told you about this a while ago.”

“I need to have words with Fury,” Tony quickly turned and walked out of the med bay.

You and Steve were quiet, “So that was my dad.”

Steve chuckled, “Interesting character.”

“You can say that again.” Your smile faded, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just didn’t want anyone treating me differently because I’m a Stark.”

“I wouldn’t have treated you differently,” he said. You gave him a look that said you didn’t believe him. “Okay, maybe I would have treated you a little differently.”

“Mmhmm, and that’s exactly why I didn’t tell you.” You reached out and took his hand, “Are we still partners?”

“Of course!” He assured you. “One of the best partners I’ve had.” He kissed your forehead, “Get some rest. We need to get back to work.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” you said causing Steve to groan as he headed out the door.


End file.
